


I Wanna Shelter You

by PinkGold



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, M/M, Protective Dave, the siblings are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this, Klaus?” Dave asked, hovering on his right shoulder.“Yes.” Klaus answered absentmindedly, “I mean, not really, but here we are, right?” he let out a dry laugh.Behind the closed doors, sitting on the couch, were all his siblings, probably getting irritated by how long Klaus was making them wait. He’d been surprised when they all agreed to meet him, specially Luther, who never seemed to listen to him.Klaus breathed out and frowned at the door. The dark wood seemed to be mocking him today more than usually.





	I Wanna Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than I'm comfortable with slkdjfsfn  
> But at least i liked the end result!! Hope you enjoy reading! <3  
> Tittle from Demons - Imagine Dragons

“Are you sure you want to do this, Klaus?” Dave asked, hovering on his right shoulder.

“Yes.” Klaus answered absentmindedly, “I mean, not really, but here we are, right?” he let out a dry laugh.

Behind the closed doors, sitting on the couch, were all his siblings, probably getting irritated by how long Klaus was making them wait. He’d been surprised when they all agreed to meet him, specially Luther, who never seemed to listen to him.

Klaus breathed out and frowned at the door. The dark wood seemed to be mocking him today more than usually.

He hoped they would let him speak. Most times he was fine whenever one of them would talk over him, but this was important. Klaus had the feeling they would listen, though, since they all came.

The door swung open and Klaus was brought back to the moment. Diego was standing on the other side, looking at Klaus up and down with a frown on his face. He probably looked like a maniac; he would give Diego that.

He’d been pacing the hall for the last ten minutes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. His hair was also probably a mess from all the times he combed it anxiously. All that, plus the fact that he didn’t get a wink of sleep the entire night.

“We were wondering where you’d gotten yourself into.” Diego said. He gave a quick nod in acknowledgement to Dave’s presence before turning his attention back to his brother.

“Uh, yeah, I was— yeah.” Klaus glanced quickly at Dave, who smiled and nodded approvingly before the two of them Diego to the living room.

As he expected, all his siblings were waiting for him, not exactly sitting on the couch, but close enough.

In fact, only Vanya was sitting down. Five was lying on the couch next to her, occupying the rest of it and not caring for the sour looks the others were shooting in his direction.

“So, what was it that you wanted to share?” Luther said, voice ringing too harshly on Klaus ears.

“Uh…” now, with all of them looking at him with impatience badly hidden in their features, Klaus was rethinking the importance of this meeting. Maybe he should have called them instead of asking to come personally, God knows how busy Allison was with her work and child.

Before his mind went spiraling downwards, Dave interlaced their fingers and squeezed his reassuringly. Klaus met his gaze and smiled, knowing that he had support no matter what.

“I’ve been going to AA meetings.”

There. He said it. He felt a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders.

He’d been to five sessions in total until now and they’ve been working like magic. That, and the never-ending support of the most amazing boyfriend. He has already been able to let go of the heavier drugs, and tone down the amount of alcohol he drank daily. All in all, his life was finally getting better.

The AA instructor had been so proud, Dave had been so proud, and more importantly, he was proud of himself. He never believed he would be able to get sober again, but things were starting to change.

Dave suggested telling his siblings, but he was the one who decided to bring them all together and commemorate. After all, they never been kind on him about his addictions, so he thought they would be pleased to find out Klaus was changing for the best.

So, Klaus was taken aback when Luther answered in the same tone as before.

“You act like this is a big deal.” He said, breaking the silence.

He frowned at Luther and said, as matter of fact, “It is.”

He looked around the room, not believing what he heard, waiting for one of the others to take a stand, because surely, they couldn’t possibly agree with Luther.

But no one said anything.

His throat closed and sweat started forming on his palms. Klaus was expecting a lot of reactions, but apathy wasn’t one of them. He dared a look at Dave and the pure rage he found there was grounding, even if he did feel helpless.

“I can’t believe this.” Dave said, probably because Klaus didn’t find it on himself to speak up.

“Congratulations?” Vanya tried, shrugging slightly.

“You must be joking.” He deadpanned. Dave was now shaking next to him, so Klaus tried to calm him with a nudge of his hand.

It worked for approximately five seconds before Diego opened his mouth.

“What do you want us to say to Klaus?” he pointed an accusatory finger at Klaus, who felt it deep in his soul, “Congratulations on doing something you should have done a long time ago? For getting your shit together?”

Klaus felt numb. He didn’t want this; he just wanted his siblings to know how he was doing. But turned out they didn’t care as much as he thought they did, and really, even before he didn’t think they cared a lot.

“Don’t speak to Klaus like this.” Dave’s voice was so sharp it could cut diamond, “You have no idea how hard it has been for him. God, I cannot believe I was the one to suggest he told you guys. You clearly don’t care. How DARE!” he shouted, and breathed in, closing his eyes and calming down before speaking again, more level this time, “You know, I never believed when Klaus said you were jerks, but now I see it. Klaus deserves so much more than you all. Until you try and put yourself in his place, we aren’t speaking with you. Bye.”

And they left. Their steps through the mansion hall was the only sound the house made until they shut the front door with a loud thud and walked back to Dave’s apartment.

The entire trip back was spent in silence. Klaus didn’t know what was going on in Dave’s head, but the man still hadn’t let go of his hand, so he wasn’t completely lost in rage.

Klaus himself didn’t know how to feel. He should have expected his siblings to react poorly, he really did. But that still didn’t damp the hollow numbness inside of him. On the other hand, Dave had stood up for him.

And that was…

Well, it was—

They only spoke again after their apartment door shut close with a gentle click.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper back in the mansion, Klaus.” Dave slumped his shoulders, face growing miserable. “I’m—”

“I love you.” Klaus blurted out. Uh oh, Klaus felt his spine growing cold, that was not something you blurt. _Ohhh boy._

Dave froze, blinking dumbly at Klaus.

“What?”

“I, uh—realize I’ve never said before, and I didn’t mean too, but now that out, I need to own it, right?” He laughed nervously. When Dave continued to stare at without saying anything, he panicked. “It’s just, what you said. Back in the house. I’m… well, I’m not used to having people standing up for me. Ever. So uh, it’s a nice change. And that’s not only why I love you. But it’s great that you care for me—Yeah. I’ll shut up now”

“I love you too.”

“Yo-you do?” Klaus could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“I do. And that’s why it hurts so much watching all your siblings downplay you like that. Klaus,” and now Dave was right in front of him, breathing from the same air. His hands found Klaus’ and squeezed them gently, “you are the love of my life. I know you’re not perfect and neither am I, but you march on, you endure, and you survive. And I love you because of it.”

Klaus felt his lips trembling downwards and his eyes stinging with tears. Next thing he knew, his lips were on Dave’s as they shuffled their clothes off with clumsy yet anxious tugs. They stumbled on furniture until they found their way to the bedroom.

Dave pressed Klaus gently against the mattress and shucked the last of Klaus clothes, leaving him embarrassingly exposed with a hard on against his belly.

“I want to show you how much I love you.” Klaus shivered as Dave’s lips brushed against his ear. He kissed softly Klaus’ neck and caressed his naked torso, hands going south but halted once they got to his pelvis.

Klaus groaned and buckled his hips, trying to make Dave’s hand slide downwards, but the hand stayed stubbornly in place, playing with his pubic hair.

“How is this showing love.” Klaus grunted, before nibbling at Dave’s ear. In retaliation, Dave moaned and bared his neck for Klaus.

“Never said love doesn’t tease.” Dave refuted once he recomposed from Klaus’ neck attack.

But even though he said that, Dave finally moved his hand past the pubic hair and wrapped it around Klaus throbbing cock. His entire body shivered with pleasure at the small pressure Dave was applying with his hand, and Klaus couldn’t hold back a moan escape his lips and into Dave’s mouth the moment he gave the first strokes.

He could come just like that, Klaus realized in midst of all the pleasure fogging his mind. With only Dave’s hand and long kisses and the warmth of his body against his own. He would take whatever Dave would give.

“I want to worship your body.” Dave declared out loud, “I want you to know how much I love every, inch, of, you.” He said in between kissing his way down Klaus’ body. “Because this is what you deserve.” And now his face was centimeters close to Klaus’ dick, breath catching against the flushed skin, making Klaus’ have goosebumps.

Klaus only moaned in answer to his declarations. There weren’t words he could say that could express what he was feeling, so he just nodded and tangled one of his hands on Dave’s short bangs.

Dave’s lips brushed fleetingly over the head of his cock before his tongue pressed against the tip. Klaus hissed and tossed his head back, enjoying the feeling of the soft tongue lapping over the crown and down its length until it found the balls.

A shiver ran through him when Dave took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked it, making Klaus’ grip on Dave’s hair to grow tighter.

“Fuuuuck, Dave.” He whined, opening his eyes –when did he close them, he wondered– to look down at Dave. His eyes were pouring lust and love and when he looked back at Klaus while fondling his tongue between the balls, Klaus almost came at the expression alone.

Without any more preamble, Dave took Klaus’ entire cock into his mouth and Klaus moaned breathlessly when he started sucking. He usually was the one giving the blowjobs, and really, he enjoyed it, but receiving them gave him another kind of pleasure mixed with a warm feeling in his heart.

It wasn’t everyone who cared enough for him to pleasure him with care. Or at all.

For Dave to be sucking and bobbing, giving Klaus gratuitous pleasure because he wanted to, meant as much for Klaus as their declaration of love. It showed that Dave cared, truly, about him.

Klaus could feel his orgasm building up in his belly not long after that. Dave was sucking and lapping his tongue over his sensitive head, looking focused on his task when Klaus’ hips started to thrust forward on its own.

“I—I’m coming, _D-dave_.” He warned and tried to get Dave’s mouth away from him, because any second now he would be spilling, but Dave shook his hand away and stubbornly worked his way down on Klaus’ cock again, until his nose was buried in dark hair.

Dave let out a moan and the vibration was enough to tip Klaus off edge. He came with a shout, hands tight on Dave’s hair as the man slurped through Klaus orgasm, giving him a few more waves of pleasure before backing away.

When he came back to himself, Dave was breathing hard next to him, arms wrapped around Klaus’ waist and bringing him closer. Klaus frowned and turned in the embrace, so he was facing Dave.

“What about you?” Klaus asked, looking at Dave’s waist and frowning even more when he saw his boyfriend was soft.

“I, uh, came while sucking you off.” Dave blushed.

Klaus burst out a laugh, feeling giddy with love and happiness.

“Gosh, I love you so much.”

Dave smiled fondly at him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think!? Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!!  
> You can scream at me over my tumblr: [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
